


fluttery

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Human/Troll Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meteorstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation, Troll Romance (Homestuck), based on personal exp, meteor crew, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Karkat had not expected this. When he'd imagined falling in love, he'd imagined happiness and peace - all things good. He hadwantedto fall in love, even! Now that he actually has, though, it's nothing like he had expected - and it hit hard.





	fluttery

**Author's Note:**

> so i just wanted to make a fic based on karkat falling in love because holy _fuck_ falling in love is literally the worst thing ever. so yknow. i wrote it.   
>  this is based on my person experiences with love. id say its pretty accurate.

It started after one year of the meteor trip.

Karkat had  _ always _ hated Dave - so much he wouldn’t even fathom to be in a kismesissitude with such a vile, vile creature as Dave  _ fucking _ Strider. He wasn’t charming or funny in the least and always made Karkat absolutely hate himself to his inner core for even breathing the same air as him.

Then it progressed to real hate. Hate as in, hell yeah, I’d go blackrom with this prick. The only reason this came to be, Karkat had told himself many times, was because Dave was  _ amazingly _ skilled with bladekind. If that wasn’t something to respect, the way he kept his chill facade was. It was nearly unbreakable.

The thing was, Dave acted differently around Karkat than a kismesis would. Sure, he stumble over his words or lose his track of thought - something anyone wishing of a quadrant would do. But when Karkat asked to duel, he was always on edge and not exactly into the fight was Karkat was. It was infuriating, yet curious. This behaviour stopped only when Dave pursued a matespritship with Terezi, but that wasn’t, well,  _ good _ .

Dave stopped hanging around Karkat, and that really, really hurt him. He’d seen Dave as the  _ perfect _ kismesis, and now the loser didn’t even want to be around him. It was understandable, though, Karkat had told himself, hidden in his room one night and glaring at a pillow he’d torn up, because humans didn’t have quadrants. They only had one, anyway - and that was the reddest of redrom.

And then Terezi and Dave broke up, but Karkat didn’t know why at the time.

Dave had started talking to him a lot more after that. Karkat’s feelings for him had diminished, but returned, only much smaller. He stopped treating him as a potential kismesis and more as a hatefriend. They spent a lot more time together too, something that had surprised the troll, but he refused to look deeper into it - he wasn’t Terezi, after all. They would hang out in Can Town or play pranks on Vriska, and Karkat…

He was really enjoying it.

As a wiggler, Karkat had absolutely  _ loved _ romance novels and books. Of course, he had never really had a strong relationship, only crushes and a failed moirallegiance, so he didn’t know what it felt like to truly be in love, pity, or hate. His vague idea was: you’d blush around them, they matter a lot to you, and you favored them over others.

So when he finally fell in love with Dave, he wasn’t expecting it  _ at all _ . It was as if he had gotten hit in the face with a thousand bricks and fallen so far into this pit of feelings he had no hope of ever climbing back out.

He suddenly lost attention during conversations. He would think about the way Dave smiled, how breathy his laugh was, and how fidgety he was. His ironic comics, where it would infuriate him before, made Karkat laugh at how ridiculous they were and how Dave persevered through writing them. Sometimes, alone in his room, he’d be writing when he suddenly thought of Dave’s dumb face and he would have to take a moment to breathe because the butterflies in his tummy were too fluttery. 

Every second he wasn’t with Dave, he felt absolutely miserable and worthless. Why would some dumb jerk he couldn’t get out of his head love him, ever? Karkat had already hated him - he’d lost his chance. Multiple times, Karkat had had to stop and not think about these things so he wouldn’t spill red tears over his desk.

Falling in love wasn’t fun, it wasn’t cool, and it most certainly wasn’t the best feeling ever, as Karkat had once believed. Falling in love was the worst thing that had ever happened to Karkat, ever, and he absolutely fucking hated his state.

This behavior went on for a year. When the third year arrived, he could no longer handle it.

He’d been hanging out with Dave in Can Town, the Mayor doing his own thing while the two were sitting on a blanket and debating over the best fruit cups. They’d also been eating them - Karkat with peaches and Dave with strawberries. 

“But, like, strawberries have those little seeds in them that always make your lips sore,” Dave had argued, setting his cup of peaches down and licking residue from his jaw. 

“Yeah, maybe for you, but troll skin is thicker than yours. Plus, strawberries taste fucking awesome,” Karkat replied, trying to seem cool when setting his fork in his cup but instead having it slip from his fingers and hit the floor. “Fuck.”

Dave snorted. “Want me to get you a new one?” He was about to stand up.

“No, I’m not hungry anymore anyway.” Karkat was still hungry, but if he ate, he might be sick. He wasn’t usually this close to Dave - almost touching shoulders, knees awkwardly trying to one-up each other while they sat with criss-crossed legs. He restrained himself from shuffling over and laying his head on Dave’s shoulders, wanting nothing more to cuddle with him in a warm bed and plant tiny kisses over his face.

“Alright. I’ll throw it away,” Dave announced, not expecting a response and not getting one. He threw away all of the food, trotting back and sitting a bit closer to Karkat than before - their shoulders rubbed against each other.

“What now?” Karkat asked, trying to make sure his voice wasn’t as breathless as it wanted to be. Dave simply shrugged, turning to face the troll with a strained face. Karkat didn’t know it was strained, though - that silly boy.

And before Karkat had even blinked, his stomach exploded with relief as Dave slowly leaned in, hands shaking, and hesitantly pressed his lips to the corner of Karkat’s mouth. Out of all the shenanigans Dave had played on him, he’d never expected this - not ever. And so he froze, his breath locked in his throat, and blinked in surprise and happiness.

Dave made a noise in the back of his throat and backed up, wringing his hands together. “I- uh, I’m,” he began, probably about to apologize, before Karkat leaned over and wrapped his arms around the boy. He doesn’t think he could handle another kiss but he could most certainly withstand a cuddle.

“Dave,” Karkat sighed. He could feel Dave’s muscles sag form their previously tight position. “What took you so fucking long?” And Dave laughed, laughed with that deep voice of his and the rumble of his throat was where Karkat belonged.

Dave probably said something, or tried to, but it came out mumbled in Karkat’s shoulder, the much taller troll breathing in the scent of whatever shampoo Dave used from his pristine white hair. “Dave?”

He hummed in reply. “Will you be my matesprit? Or, boyfriend, whatever the hell you call it.” His voice quivered nervously.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, I will.”

Karkat doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the ending is pretty shitty. sorry   
>  [ tumblr ](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/)


End file.
